


Ice Scream, You Scream (We All Scream Come Out Please)

by Georgie_Likes_Toast



Category: Storks (2016)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Temper Tantrums, accidental hide and seek, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Likes_Toast/pseuds/Georgie_Likes_Toast
Summary: Destiny gets upset when Henry won't let them have ice cream for dinner, and hides from her family. Luckily Junior comes in to save the day.
Kudos: 1





	Ice Scream, You Scream (We All Scream Come Out Please)

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to excuse how not great this is, I wrote most of at 5 in the morning.  
> Also I don't know if Nate is saying "Dr. LaFree" or "Dr.LaFreeze" in the movie, put it's his nemies from the movie.
> 
> Edit: Had to remove something after finding out some context of the request i received for this fic. It doesn't change anything in the story actually and I updated the section so it'll still make sense.

Nate climbed up the ladder to his tree house, toting his baby sister carefully up with him.

“Remember Ninja Firefighter Agent Destiny: Dr. LaFreeze is very dangerous! He almost killed me a couple of months ago and he’s sworn to exaggerate revenge since I escaped!” Nate tells her. Destiny cooes at him and Nate takes it as confirmation that she understands what he said. 

He creeps carefully over to the door of the tree house and throws it open. Inside is the nefarious Dr. LaFreeze: a white teddy bear wearing sunglasses with a scar carefully stitched on to it’s cheek. There’s a couple of other toys lined up in the tree house acting as his henchmen, but in the forefront was a pretend bomb.

“No, you wouldn’t!” Nate gasps. Destiny shrieks in his arms and he lets her down. She accordingly attacks the henchmen.

“Oh but I would! Surrender I will blow everyone here sky high! Including your new partner!” Nate says in poor imitation of a british accent, acting out the villain’s words for Destiny’s benefit, not that she seemed particularly interested in what he had to say since she was chewing on the arm of his bunny. 

“Never!” Nate yells and knocks some toys over himself. 

“Then you leave me no choice!” Dr. LaFreeze replies and laughs evilly. Nate activates the toy he has working as a timer, throws the bear out the window , and picks Destiny back up. They make their way over to the slide. 

“Quick Agent Destiny! We can use this escape hatch to fall back before the bomb goes off!” Nate says and pushes them off to go down the short slide to the ground of their backyard. He plops Destiny down in the waiting wagon and gallops towards where Dr. LaFreeze landed. As he approaches he makes an exploding sound, eliciting a giggle from his little sister. 

“Look Agent Destiny! It’s Dr. LaFreeze! That expulsion must of sent him flying out of his evil lair!” Nate tells her and picks up the bear. “I think he’s still alive!”

“Nate… Destiny… I am your father. Blegh!” Dr. Lafreeze says and promptly dies. Destiny laughs more and steals the bear from his hands. 

“You think you could bring our father back to life?” Nate asks her and she beams at him. “That’s excellent news! Once he says your cute attack he’ll have no choice but to rejoin the Agency and fight the forces of Evil! Quick let’s report back to Ninja Force on the good news!” 

Nate loops around the backyard since Destiny likes riding in the wagon so much and because their real dad doesn’t get off of work for another few minutes. 

The last couple of minutes rush by and Nate carries his sister into the dining room where his dad is packing up his papers from the day.

“Ninja force! Me and Ninja Firefighter Agent Destiny successfully defeated Dr. LaFreeze! Except he turned out to be our dad, so Destiny brought him back to life so he can be on our team now!” Nate excitedly tells him, lifting Destiny up into his dad’s arms. 

Henry smiled at his two children, placing Destiny on his hip and moved into the dinning room.

“That’s awesome, Nate!” Henry said and walked into the kitchen. “What do you guys want for dinner? Spaghetti?” 

“I-cream!” Destiny responded, tugging on Henry’s shirt.

“That’s not a dinner food, silly!” Nate tells her. Destiny pouts and starts chanting for ice cream. When that doesn’t get her her way she starts shrieking and squirming to be put down. Once she was released, she dashed out of the kitchen. The two are quick on her heels but when they emerge into the living room Destiny is no where to be seen. 

“Destiny?” Nate calls, echoed by his dad. They both share a look and start looking all over the house for her, still calling her name. Whenever they did locate her, she pulled their pants down and hide again. It went on like that for a quite a while, much to Nate and Henry’s distress. 

Finally, Sarah returned home with Tulip and Junior in tow. 

“Where’s Destiny?” Tulip asked looking around.

“We don’t know! She got upset that we couldn’t have ice cream for dinner and then she kept running away from us and pulling our pants down!” Nate explained, on the verge of tears. 

“We we can’t have that, can we?” Junior asks and disappears into the house. A couple of minutes later he emerges carrying Destiny. 

“Destiny!” Nate cries and pulls his sister into his arms for a hug. That settled, the family and beloved friends had spaghetti and ice cream for dinner. 


End file.
